


A Rare Mood

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon goes to his wife in a moment of want and need





	A Rare Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! I felt like finishing and sprucing up an old fic I was working on. Zargar is strong on my mind right now as well as Lotura.
> 
> Has not been beta read.

She could tell he was in a mood long before he'd stepped into their room. His footsteps were precise and calculated. Like he was trying to be quiet but wanted to alert her to his presence.

She looked back slightly as she was changing into a night gown. She had only started to pull it down when she heard her husband, pausing.

When he had entered the room, she took one look at his face and instantly knew she wouldn't be needing her night gown tonight.

The moments between him at the door and then suddenly on her were a blur. All she knew was that at one moment she's standing there naked with an inviting, sultry smile. Then the next she was kissing her husband deeply as she could hear the clicks of his armor. It clatters to the floor as strong arms gently hooked under her and lifted her up on to the bed.

She gasps when she feels Zarkon move down to kiss her neck.

"Aaaaah...!"

Sharp claws gently dig into her hips as she felt his sharl fanga nibbling at her soft throat.

It would be so easy just for him to bite down and rip our her throat. Just bite down with just the right amount of pressure and it was over. But he would never do that to her. He wouldnt even dream of it.

Honerva grabbed his crown and she tossed it aside, hearing it skid across the floor. She gently stroked her fingers over his scales that earns her a deep rumbling purr from him. Right now this was her husband and the love of her life not her Emperor. Not here where theyre away from the world...

He held her legs and spreads them open with an aggressive nuzzle. She bites her bottom lip with a smile as a blush forms on her face when he leans over her for a deep kiss.

Theres one last click as his pelvic armor slips off. His cock brushes her inner thigh before it brushes over her folds when he shifted his weight. A quiet gasp leaves her when she feel the familiar ridges brush over her folds and clit that makes her arch. Stars she jisf wanted to roll them over and slam her hips down on to that wonderful, thick cock. She wanted to feel it stretching her open to the point of it feeling like too much to handle.

Slick drips from her cunt at the thought alone.

"Please..." she looked at him pleadingly.

Sharp claws gently brush her hair way from her face as he leaned over her, "Please what?"

The tip of his cock lightly nudges the rim of her pussy, teasing her with the promise of being filled.

The grip on his shoulders tighten slightly, "Zarkon please...!" she looked at him, "Please...in me...in me...!"

A sharp squeal escapes her when his thumb brushes over her clit, flicking over the little nub as she clenches from tne stimulation. A quiet mewl escapes her as she tilted her head back with a shiver. A fresh wave of slick gushes over the tip of his cock as she rolled her hips up to try and entice him inside of her. She wanted him inside her so bad...!

His forehead presses to hers softly as he holds her waist, nose lightly brushing against hers as he gives a quiet groan.

"As you wish, my empress..."

He slips into her in one sharp thrust.

...

The first orgasm left her gasping and trembling under him, as her cunt spasmed around the still movkng cock. The second one leaves her searching for a grip on his back, nails digging into the skin of his strong shoulders. By the third one though she had slumped back and was reduced to a whimpering mess.

Zarkon shivered as he had her legs hooked over his arms and held at an agle almost as he thrusts down into her.

Her cunt squelches with a mix of precum and slick. She was so soft around him, slightly clenching wround his length and enjoying how loose she was. He took in how her eyes were misty and dazed, the way loose strands of her hand sticks to her sweat soaked face, her jaw slack from multiple orgasms wracking through her aching frame.

Any tension he had sensed in her earlier was tossed to the throes of pleasure.

His sharp mouth lightly mouths down her neck brfore he makes a trail of kisses down between her soft breathes, holding her steady in his arms.

Honerva trembled as she felt a fourth orgasm beginning to crash upon her. She bites her bottom lip and mewls weakly when she feels his knot slip past the rim of her pussy.

"Oh...! oh oh oh...!" Her voice was hoarse as she tilts her head back.

Seeing her neck bared for him, had his eyes wideninf as he bares his fangs in response to the submissive gesture. He licked over said fangs before he leaned down to bite into the smooth skin. He feels her tense weakly with her hands barely keeping a hold om him. She sobs in pleasure as her body trembles—

The first warm spurt of cum that fills her when he stills deep inside of her sends the Empress over the edge.

"Aaaah...Aaaahaaaaaa...!"

Zarkon was tense as he grips the sheets beneath his wife, stilling his movements as he knots her. His vision is hazy a moment before clearing and he looks down at Honerva..and purred at the beautiful sight bared before him.

The Alchemist Empress was stilled beneath him, the only sign of movement being her chest moving softly up and down as her eyes were closed. Her hair splayed out under he head on the pillow as her markings give a soft glow.

He smiled tiredly as he slowly lets her lower her legs slip from his arms to lay limp around his hips. Zarkon carefully laid over his wife with a deep, rumbling purr as he kissed her warmly. A quiet, tired chuckle leaves her as sleep began to creep in.

The warm weight on her and the soft kisses to her face relaxes her as she gently lays back to close her eyes.

”Zar...” she started to speak a little.

”Shhhhh...” Any of the aggressive lust from earlier was depleted from the Emperor, ”Rest now...”

She had no more to say as her eyes close and her arms wrap around him loosely when his head rests on her chest, cushioned by her bosoms. Her quiet sigh is met with content purring as Daibazaal’s moon rose to leave a gentle glow in the couple’s room. 

A calm rest bedore the chaos that would be ahead of them.


End file.
